


Round One

by gayheterosexual



Series: The Kinks of Mickey Milkovich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom!Mickey, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayheterosexual/pseuds/gayheterosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is unedited. Terribly sorry for any mistakes and typos. :/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited. Terribly sorry for any mistakes and typos. :/

Before Ian and Mickey had met, Mickey had seen a lot of porn and jerked off to it. It wasn't any ol' regular porn. It wasn't just the first video he saw online. No, Mickey Milkovich had a type. He loved handcuffs, rope, whips, bondage. The title might've said torture, but the pleasure in the moans the pornstars made said otherwise. 

Now don't get him wrong, sex with Ian was great, amazing. It felt "so fucking good, Ian". But his dirty and kinky pleasures were good too, ya know? He wasn't sure how Ian would react. He didn't want to scare Ian off. He just wanted to "spice things up", if you will.

That's why he nervously asked Ian Saturday if they could talk. 

To say that Ian was sorta, kinda losing his shit was a fucking understatement. Mickey had this look on his face that was making alarms ring in Ian's head. 

'This is it.' Ian thought as he followed Mickey to their bedroom. 'He's going to break up with me.' 

Ian was crushed. He just didn't know about the cockslut his boyfriend was. 

"I wanna show you something." Mickey said. 

Ian nodded his head and Mickey went to look underneath their bed where he had a duffel bag full of . . . Pleasure. At least that's what Mickey liked to call it. 

He took the bag and placed it at the foot of the bed, then went to go sit on his side of the bed. 

Ian had a confused look on his face but proceeded to look inside the bag while Mickey looked at him, nervous to see the younger boy's reaction. 

Ian unzipped the bag and took a look at the goods in it. He found butt plugs, vibrators, some weird sword thing ( Ian didn't know that the tip could zap you if you pressed a button on the handle ), some pairs of hand cuffs, and nipple clamps, all sat in the middle of the circle of rope. Ian was dumbfounded, he'd seen this shit plenty of times on porn videos, he just didn't know his boyfriend was into it. 

"Well? You gonna say something?" Mickey asked cautiously. 

Ian was half hard at the image of Mickey being a good boy for him. 

He looked up at Mickey and Mickey couldn't even see green anymore from how dilated Ian's eyes were.

Ian started taking out everything and placing it gently on the bed. Once he was finished, he went to stand in front of the older boy. 

"Stand up." Ian ordered in a husky voice. 

Mickey immediately obeyed. Ian started unbuttoning Mickey's shirt. He slid it off Mickey's shoulders, then threw it across the room. The younger boy dropped to his knees and unbuttoned Mickey's jeans. He unzipped them and slowly dragged them down Mickey's legs. 

"Take off your shoes." Ian whispered. 

Mickey toed off his shoes and Ian pushed him to sit back on the bed. Once he sat down, Ian pulled Mickey's jeans all the way off and threw them in the direction of the shirt he had also thrown. 

Ian rubbed Mickey's erection through the fabric of his boxers. 

"C'mere," Ian commanded. 

He took a hold of Mickey's hand and took him to the foot of the bed where items were on display. 

Ian picked up the only object he didn't know about and held it up. 

"What does this do?" He asked. 

Mickey didn't speak. He just pressed the button on the handle, and when he pressed it Ian saw a small light of electricity appear at the tip. 

"It shocks you?" Ian asked

"Yeah" 

"You call me sir, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy." 

Ian but the zapper down and grabbed a butt plug. He definitely knew what this was for. 

"Get on the bed." Ian commanded. 

Mickey got on the bed, lied down, and spread his legs. Ian undressed himself as quickly as he could then placed himself between the thick thighs of his good little boy.

He reached back for the handcuffs then cuffed Mickey's hands to the headboard. 

"Open your mouth." Ian whispered. 

Mickey opened his mouth and Ian placed the butt plug in to lube it up. While Mickey's pretty little mouth was busy, Ian took off the smaller boy's boxers. 

He reached into their nightstands drawer and retrieved the lube and condom. He put the condom on top of the nightstand then poured lube into his fingers and warmed it up. He pressed one digit into Mickey's entrance and the older boy moaned around the toy in his mouth. 

Ian fucked Mickey with the fingers he added into his lover. Once he felt Mickey was good to go, he pulled his fingers out and took the toy out of Mickey's mouth. He slowly pushed the toy into Mickey and he got a grateful moan in return. 

He reached up and tugged lightly on the older boys hair so he would look at Ian. 

"I'm going to fuck you with this toy and you're gonna come untouched, okay baby?" Ian asked in a soft voice. 

"Yes, daddy." Mickey whispered with lust filled, hooded eyes.

Ian would've came right then and there but he had to get Mickey off first. So he started to fuck Mickey with the toy. 

Mickey kept moaning so deeply and he sounded like a fucking pornstar. He arched his back and pulled against the hand cuffs that restrained him.

Ian noticed the signs that his boyfriend was close so he decide to encourage him. 

"Fuck Mickey. You look so hot right now. I wanna fuck you so bad but I need you to come first okay? You have to be good for me Mickey. Be my good little boy baby. Come for me. Come Mickey." He whispered. 

"Oh fuck Ian." Mickey whispered as he came on his own chest. 

Ian pulled the toy out of him then licked up the spunk from Mickey's chest and swallowed. Then he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. He gave a final peck and took off the handcuffs. 

He went to get a glass of water for his spent boyfriend.

Mickey drank everything from the glass then set it down. He reached for his boyfriend's erection. 

"Take a break first alright? Trust me, he's not going anywhere." Ian said. 

Ian lied down and Mickey cuddled up against him to take a nap.

There would always be round two. 

Or more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really into the whole daddy thing but it just felt right for them.   
> Daddy just makes me think of my dad and ew. I think that's enough of an explanation.   
> I hoped you enjoyed !!  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated ! (: xo.


End file.
